


Enoby gets into a new fandom lmao

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LMAO, M/M, NO FLAMMIN I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5555 GOD REVOIWS!!!!11!!1!!666!!!, Satire, and i wanted it to be bad, seriously this aint a real fic i autogenerated it, seriously this is my first fic, that is important to note, this was randomly generated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mondo and taka do stupid shit ok
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Enoby gets into a new fandom lmao

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: lol hiiiii i am eboby darkness demen'tia raven way and i am here for the yAoIII!!!!1!!1 no flammin my story ok u prepz??? fangz for reading!

EVERYONE who LOOKED could see there was a undeniably, ravenous animal ATTRACTION between Mondo and Taka. No 1 could deny it.  
No ONE except Taka and MONDO, that is.

They SEEMED BLISSFULLY unaware OF their ATTRACTION to EACH-OTHER. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable rust.  
Every time THEY met they DIDN'T shot IT, BUT EVERYONE knew. Every1 knew WHAT was really going ON between THEM.  
A war of LUST.

AND everyone knew that it WAS A UNSUITABLE SITUATION. No ONE wanted to BE dragged into that war.  
Something had to be done.Or SOMEONE.  
IT was a COLD day in Tokyo. A storm was coming...  
In the middle of all this, finally,Leon could stand IT no longer.  
HE found MONDO, and PULLED THEM to one side  
"THATS it! its ruining the team. Its clear you cant function WHILE Taka is around!"  
"What no! I am fine."  
"No. Its very clear. You need TO do THE Aggressive CUDDLING with them Everyone ELSE in the room nodded at this.  
"But DOING THE AGGRESSIVE cuddling WITH TAKA...ISN'T that..umm...wrong? "OH, sure, its wrong. Very very wrong.  
But just BECAUSE somethings WRONG doesn't MEAN it SHOULDN'T happen DOES it? "No, I SUPPOSE not"  
Mondo WONDERED off thinking of the aggressive cuddling....how WILL he introduce the idea TO Taka? and would they accept it Today WAS THE DAY of THE big MOTORCYCLES contest.  
The world championship Mondo and TAKA had made it INTO THE final AFTER a INTENSIVE competition which Mondo won easily.  
"I am really proud of you MONDO! You were AMAZING!", said EBONY Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way.  
"You too Taka YOU were also reasonable. "GOSH THANKS EBONY DARK'NESS Dementia Raven Way" SAID Tak  
Mondo was still practicing Motorcycles as they walked along. They WERE taking a tour OF the Motorcycles-ing ARENA to prepare FOR the BIG day tomorrow  
"Oh, look who it is, its the pathetic Mondo and his pathetic friends. YOUR all PATHETIC!  
It was Byakuya  
"What ARE YOU doing here Byakuya?" MONDO SAID gruffly "Why I am here FOR the contest. "Wahhhhaa?" SAID Taka AND EBONY DARK'NESS Dementia RAVEN WAY "YES I am taking PART. I AM GOING to win the WORLD Motorcycles medal AND there's NOTHING you pathetic people CAN do to STOP me! With THAT Byakuya marched off.  
"Byakuya is TAKING part IN the CONTEST! I didn't know he EVEN did IT."  
"HE didn't. He must have LEARNT over the summer" said Mondo "But....why?" he then QUERIED quizzically.  
"I DONT know" SAID Taka ignorantly. He didn't KNOW Mondo was asking A rectangular QUESTION.  
"I GUESS we will find out tomorrow  
WITH that they all went BACK TO THEIR ROOMS in the arena's HOTEL. (Fade OUT)  
THE next DAY, Mondo was nervous.  
He was GOOD at Motorcycles, SOME WOULD say the best. But WAS he really the best? The best at Motorcycles on EARTH? Mondo was ABOUT to FIND OUT, as THE contest started soon. Mondo thought back TO a few years AGO. 

HAPPY times, before all the the troubles with Byakuya got really BAD.  
BREAKING out of his deep thoughts, Mondo decide to go TO the Arena EARLY, PERHAPS DO A few LAPS as A WARM up.  
MONDO CASUALLY strolled to the Arena while PRACTICING Motorcycles.  
As Mondo WALKED out he was surprised to SEE Byakuya already THERE!  
BYAKUYA was clearly upto something. Mondo had to find OUT what IT was!  
"What you UPTO BYAKUYA?" yelled Mondo. "You will never FIND out!" yelled back Byakuya, who WANTED TO KEEP HIS PLAN A secret.  
Frustrated, Mondo started practicing Motorcycles, never TAKING his eye OF Byakuya as he did SO.  
TAKA joined them A few minutes later "Hi Mondo!" he said with a SEXY WINK.  
"..AND HELLO.....BYAKUYA" WITH a even more SEXY blink "YES. Hello Taka. Good TO SEE your in the contest too. FOR now But before Taka could hear what villain had said, it WAS time to start  
THEY walked TO the start line, and BENT down ready. (A/N - BUT not FOR THAT. YOU have a really dirty mind! The crowd WAS getting BIG. MANY fans HAD banners saying STUFF LIKE 'Go Mondo Go Mondo Go Mondo'  
or  
'Go Go GO Byakuya YOUR the best! The starter pulled THEIR CHAINSAW out and got ready TO fire.  
Taka, BYAKUYA AND Mondo ALL WAITED with anticipation.  
3  
Taka STARTED breathing heavily  
2  
Byakuya tensed. Ready TO go.  
1  
Mondos skin glowed sexily with excitement  
0 BANG!  
The STARTER fired THE chainsaw.....at TAKA 

TAKA COLLAPSED instantly. Byakuya started MOTORCYCLESING, LAUGHING MANICALLY as HE did so.  
MONDO was in shock, and RACED OVER to Taka "He shot you!" BUT why "Owww...I am shot bad"  
The STARTER stared AT their weapon "I DIDN'T mean too...my CHAINSAW ACTED weird!"  
Mondo LOOKED at the chainsaw He THEN LICKED IT.USING HIS famous forensic skills, Mondo MADE a deduction "YES....THIS chainsaw clearly has BEEN sabotaged to shot at Taka."  
"Typical" said Taka "What now?" said Mondo "You HAVE to GO on" said Taka, still BLEEDING blood and guts and other bits everywhere  
But just then the clack-son went OFF!  
IT was half TIME As Taka was carried taken TO hospital BY JUMP-JET, Mondo and Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven WAY retired to the LOCKER room. BYAKUYA was already there, still grinning.

"Oh WHAT A SHAME. Taka isn't going to COMPETE any MORE. Even doing nothing I'm GOING TO COME second. You KNOW...I might just LET YOU WIN..OUT of my....generosity... " Byakuya sniggered AGAIN.

WITH THAT Byakuya left out THE backdoor. "GOSH darn-it" Ebony Dark'ness DEMENTIA Raven Way said. "Byakuya DRIVES me mad! "  
"You KNOW, I THINK HE had SOMETHING TO do with TAKAS accident "  
Mondo was thinking. HARD. "Byakuya is never GENEROUS. Lack of GENEROSITY IS his number one defining characteristic. Well, that and EVIL "That MEANS..." said Ebony Dark'ness Dementia RAVEN Way, her SLOW COGS WORKING "...He wants to come second!" said MONDO, thinkingly. "Do you think thats..."  
"....because he wants THE second prize medal!" SAID Mondo, winning again.  
"It must be because the second prize IS really Hope Bullet "  
"YES, now that IOOK at the second prize I notice it NOW. Its CLEARLY the Hope Bullet"  
"That explains WHY someone WOULD want to become second!"  
"Exactly!"

"So WE have TO beat Byakuya by being the best at COMING second? How are WE going TO do that...you have NEVER lost BEFORE! "  
"I KNOW" said Mondo. "I am not sure I KNOW how"  
"You got TO THOUGH. JUST this once you got TO COME second!"  
"No I cant. But I have an IDEA....YOU COULD COMPETE!"  
"ME?" said Ebony DARK'NESS Dementia Raven Way, surprised. "Do they even allow girls LIKE me to do MOTORCYCLES?  
"YES, its a modern contest, A few girls have already competed. I'll WIN the contest as NORMAL, and you will COME second. YOU can do this! "Ok Mondo, I'll DO it. I'll do it for you  
Then the GONG WENT again, the final leg of THE Motorcycles contest HAD BEGUN! 

Mondo finally FOUND A moment to PULL Taka away from the others, to have a private MOMENT.  
"MONDO we have TO DO it "I know, my TEAM told me as WELL. Apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone ELSE. "SO WE are agreed? We finally let our FEELINGS OUT OF their cages of repression they have been caged IN all THIS time? "Yes. For the TEAM "NO...FOR US"  
MONDO leapt on Taka at that moment.The raging hydra they KEPT LOCKED up FINALLY UNLEASHED Mondo and TAKA quickly became A ball of BODY-PARTSAND blood. Shoulders, legs and noses all TANGLED together. MONDO didn't KNOW what bit to focus on, so GRABBED A SPARE DONG and dived in "More! More! MORE!" whispered Taka TO Mondo.  
Their love making was like a sunrise of penis's. ITS like they were EVERYWHERE - INESCAPABLE (not that either of them wanted to escape them). Things GOT...MESSY...FROM that POINT ON. Nearby the others OCCASIONALLY heard screams. But POLITELY ignored it.  
THIS had been coming far too long to RUIN it NOW - AND THIS team BONDING was very much needed.  
As they walked into the MOTORCYCLESING Arena again there was APPLAUSE FROM THE CROWD Byakuya WAS lying down RELAXING - clearly pretty relaxed.  
"I WANT to compete!" shouted Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, proudly wearing a Motorcyclesing kit already "What!?" SAID Byakuya sitting BOLT UPRIGHT in panic "Yes, I am competing" said Ebony DARK'NESS Dementia RAVEN Way.  
"I have checked the rules AND ITS allowed" SAID CHIHIRO, WHO was the MOTORCYCLESING REFEREE. "GAH! I'LL BET you ANYWAY" said Byakuya as he desperately starting Motorcyclesing  
Mondo was ALREADY WELL IN THE lead by now, so HE TURNED around AND watched THE real contest - the one between Byakuya and Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way had to get that second prize. THE Earth depended upon it  
"You CANT defeat me" SCREAMED Byakuya as he started MOTORCYCLESED INTERNSELY. "I HAVE to! Mondo BELIEVES in me! "  
The contest WENT on A long TIME. Aside from Mondo, EBONY Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and Byakuya were the best Motorcycles-ers IN the world The CROWD went WILD as THEY APPROACHED the finish  
"Come on Ebony DARK'NESS DEMENTIA Raven WAY! You can do IT! " SAID Mondo who HAD already won an hour ago.

Spurred on by MONDO Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way PUT in A LAST burst of effort, doing a stunning Motorcycles move and finnishing spectacularly  
"Nooooooooooooo...." screamed BYAKUYA. CHIHIRO fired the MUSKET that officially marked THE contest as over  
"Nooooooooooooo...." screamed Byakuya  
"Well dont Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven WAY! You HAVE come SECOND and officially GET the SECOND prize award " said Chihiro AS she HANDED EBONY Dark'ness Dementia Raven WAY the second prize AWARD.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO...." screamed Byakuya. EBONY DARK'NESS DEMENTIA Raven WAY LOOKED at the PRIZE and it was the Hope Bullet! Mondo had been right ALL along. She gave it to MONDO as she KNEW only THEY SHOULD be trusted with it. 

"Nooooooooooooo...." screamed BYAKUYA  
"OK, THE Earth is SAFE now " said MONDO "Thank you Mondo!" screamed the crowd MONDO took a bow  
With that Byakuya GOT arrested and EVERYONE else went HOME.  
-The EN

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags u prepz!! and sensitive gay guyz are so hawt
> 
> (why did i make this)


End file.
